monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Poseidon/@comment-83.81.246.143-20150203174351/@comment-89.12.239.94-20150216184407
"An ARMY of ryus might be strong enough to justify that. But fine, I'll agree with you that they were dark matter or lilim strength. But not demon lord strength, because having a monster that's stronger than the demon lord is kinda oxymoronic imo." If they were normal monsters, then you would be right. But they are kin. They could be supermutants, hybrids between I don't know what or a being that also based on demonic energy. All is possible. "I'm not saying the Gods didn't kill the chaos god ringleaders; I'll grant that they probably did, in as flashy and lightning-bolt-y a way as possible. But it doesn't make sense to eradicate the entire species of deep-sea monsters just because their bosses got rowdy. Imprison them to make sure they learned their lesson, sure. Which is what happened." OK, you speak about all deep-sea monsters. I assumed at the word chaos gods that they are very strong individuals. The ringleaders in your words. Perhaps 10 to 100 individuals. "From the Order and anti monster states: "The doctrine of the chief god's religion explains how to live ones life properly as a human. Virtue lies with maintaining to be noble in character and pure of heart, never drowning in lust and other desires. Clean living is regarded as virtuous. The followers of the chief god's religion begin every day by praying to the chief god, and they continue to be virtuous, according to the chief god's teachings. They lead clean and quiet lives. And because one of the teachings says to love thy neighbor, they treat other people who are followers of the same religion with kindness." SEEMS ALRIGHT TO ME" This is what they preach. But what do the gods? The chief god kills thousands of people. Poseidon ran away because she did not want that and would rather live a life with pleasure. Not to mention the fallen god. Ares and Eros taken a liking to the lust and pleasure and marry off people if necessary against their will. It's like the Christian Church at the time: Preach water and drink wine. "My impression is that Japanese works generally think that even if you're an omnipotent god, you have to put things in balance with yin and yang. So this is not the gods being dicks to monsters for no reason. This is the way you have to set up the world. You can't do it any other way." You'd need to change the whole backstory only slightly to get rid of the problems. The whole thing would then be very similar to the history of MGQ what is not so surprising, considering the very similar worlds. Even in the Western sagas have you yin and yang, albeit in a different form. And I'm not talking about Star Wars. "Baphomets are known to have the most amazing vagina of all monsters." That must be right. The fact that he has spoken with a Baphomet, has certainly nothing to do with it. All pure coincidence. :D